


Somnus Interruptus

by burning_spirit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cat Spock (Star Trek), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Spock (Star Trek), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Hand & Finger Kink, Hugging/Embracing, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, Kirk is hopelessly in love, Kissing, Late at Night, Light Petting, M/M, Married Couple, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Nighttime, One Shot, Pet Names, Protective James T. Kirk, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, So Married, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is hopelessly in love, Sweet, T'hy'la, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love, Vulcan, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, k/s - Freeform, otp, so in love it hurts, spirk, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/burning_spirit
Summary: Sometimes Commander Spock just needs Captain Kirk to cuddle him in the middle of the night.





	Somnus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the can. There is little else but snuggling going on in this ficlet, so I hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> I usually imagine the original Star Trek cast in my work, but I’ve tried to maintain enough ambiguity so that you can read this as the AOS guys if you prefer. :)
> 
> Special thanks to winonakirk57 for beta services!

Generally, if one of the two occupants of the captain’s quarters woke up in the middle of the night—whether from unpleasant dreams or a need to use the facilities—it was the captain himself. And no matter how careful he was in leaving their bed, James Kirk almost always managed to wake his spouse with his movements to and from the bathroom. (To be fair, though, his bedmate was a very light sleeper.)

But this night, it was Commander Spock who stirred unexpectedly and lay blinking at the dark ceiling above him in puzzlement. He rose onto his elbows quietly, so as not to disturb his husband, who was, as usual, sprawled on his belly at Spock’s side and breathing in the slow, pacifying rhythm customary of Humans in deep slumber.

Particularly since Kirk himself was still fast asleep and therefore clearly was not the reason Spock had been roused, the first officer wondered why he had woken so abruptly. He could not recall having a nightmare, and neither did it seem as if he’d absorbed any upsetting imagery from the dreamscape he and Kirk frequently shared—at least, not if his partner’s tranquility was any indicator. His bladder was not complaining, his sex organs were dormant, he was experiencing no unusual bodily symptoms of agitation, and there were no chirps from their communicators or wailings of the ship’s emergency sirens.

Spock had just about thought enough circles around himself to give his fatigued mind a dizzying ache when the answer became clear: the voices of two engineering personnel approached in the corridor, discussing a malfunction of one of the generator units in the emergency battery room just across the hall from the captain’s cabin. From the brief comments he overheard before the utility room’s door closed on the crewmen, the propped-up Vulcan deduced that the malfunction must have caused enough noise to alarm his acute hearing and draw him out of his repose.

Such was the life of a being with a physiology considered to be hypersensitive by all those around him, those for whom (and by whom) their vessel’s specifications had been tailored. Starfleet had no reason to design thicker bulkheads on their ships; after all, Humans comprised the overwhelming majority of their ranks. With a resigned and longsuffering sigh, Spock lowered his back to the mattress once again.

As it happened, though, either his exhalation or his shifting in the bed had been sufficient to wake his lover.

Kirk rolled onto his side until he was facing Spock, and he mumbled, “Sweetheart?” He cleared his throat in an attempt to make his voice less groggy while simultaneously reaching out beneath the sheets and rubbing a warm hand up and down Spock’s arm. “You okay, honey?”

Even when rough with sleep, that voice could send tingles all throughout Spock’s body. The commander marveled for a quick moment at the remarkable amount of compassion, tenderness, and pure love which his Human, his Jim could infuse into so few syllables—and upon being rudely awoken in the middle of the night, no less. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such bliss, but he was grateful all the same.

“Quite alright,” Spock said, judging that an explanation of the circumstances could easily wait until morning, and knowing Kirk was likely only marginally conscious anyway.

A melodious hum of contentment came from his bondmate’s chest and throat before Kirk’s hand patted him twice and then pulled away.

But the loss of contact with his husband’s skin left Spock feeling bereft. Given that his performance on the bridge would suffer if he did not receive enough sleep, and that he tended to achieve sleep most reliably when wrapped in Kirk’s muscular golden arms, Spock determined that it was less for selfish reasons and more out of concern for the welfare of the ship and crew as a whole that he spoke again.

“Jim?” he said into the peaceful darkness.

“Hm?” Kirk answered, lifting his head in Spock’s general direction once more.

Second-guessing himself, Spock murmured, “Jim…”

With quite a bit more lucidity, Kirk sat up on his elbow and said, “What is it, kitten?”

At the term of endearment—one of the ones which inexplicably brought Spock the most pleasure, although he had never verbally admitted it—the executive officer felt his cheeks flush and his heart rate increase. Hadn’t Kirk told him enough times that he would deny Spock nothing, and that he should therefore never be embarrassed to ask for what he needed or wanted?

“Would you… touch me again?” Spock said, keeping his voice low.

Immediately, Kirk’s hand was back on his arm, resuming its wonderful stroking motions but at an easier, more intimate pace.

“Mm… like this?” Kirk asked.

The soft texture of the pads of Kirk’s fingers and the sensual way they just barely came into contact with the fine hairs on Spock’s arm had the Vulcan almost gasping with relief. The private hours he was able to completely devote to his spouse more than made up for the mostly minor inconveniences of being surrounded at all times by an alien species.

Actually, Kirk’s Humanity was one of Spock’s favorite things about him. His less efficient metabolism meant his body was always radiating comforting, therapeutic heat waves to which Spock had immediately become addicted at the outset of their courtship. His Earth-conditioned skin was so smooth and moisturized, fascinatingly supple to the touch and providing a surprisingly enjoyable padding around his whole body, meaning that no matter where Spock petted him or snuggled into him, he was met with velvety, pliant curves which he had come to very much appreciate on an aesthetic level as well. And his eyes! Those intensely honest and benevolent irises were such a vivid and exotic color altogether unheard of on his own planet, and Kirk’s eyes in particular were all the more distinct (and captivating) for their almost translucent shifts in hue depending on his psychological and emotional state.

“Yes…” Spock half-whispered, half-drawled as Kirk’s hand tantalized the nerves of his arm in the most delicious way.

Of course, more importantly, he was also hopelessly spellbound by the captain’s noble personality, keen intellect, and affable sense of humor. He would have fallen for James Kirk no matter what his species might have been.

“I love you,” Kirk said. His warm breath tickled Spock’s bare shoulder and sent a shiver down his spine.

Unashamed, Spock grabbed that perfect hand and moaned his passion into Kirk’s palm.

“Your arms,” he began, placing a series of short, wet kisses across his husband’s metacarpals.

“Mmhm?” Kirk prompted, wiggling a few centimeters closer and slipping his legs around one of Spock’s.

“They are so strong,” Spock said before running the tip of his tongue up Kirk’s thumb and encircling the wide pad with his lips.

The captain chuckled. “Not compared to yours.”

“Hold me,” Spock insisted, paying no heed to Kirk’s accurate but irrelevant observation. Of course Spock’s high-density muscles were quantitatively more powerful than his mate’s. But his own relative strength was moot when what he longed for was to feel embraced and protected by the one he trusted with his whole being.

Never one to argue when it came to increasing the amount of physical contact between them, Kirk maneuvered onto his back and dragged Spock over on top of him. Pulling the sheet up around Spock’s shoulders as the commander nuzzled into him, Kirk guided the cap of black hair onto his collarbone, gently threaded his exquisite fingers through it a few times, then enclosed both his arms around his midsection tightly, snugly.

Instantly soothed by the familiar comfort and safety of Kirk’s body under him and sturdy arms wrapped around him, Spock began to purr. He knew Kirk was weak to the sound and the vibration of his feline habit, so he pressed as closely into his sensitive neck as possible and laid a worshipful kiss on the underside of his jaw.

True to form, Kirk hummed happily and entangled their legs even more than they already were. The steady rise and fall of his chest further relaxed the gratified Vulcan and lulled him toward sleep.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Spock mumbled against his lover’s delicate skin.

“Oh,” Kirk returned, “I thought _you_ were indulging _me_?”

“James,” Spock said, in what came out sounding like a whine.

Although it would have been impossible for Kirk to see it, when he amusedly squeezed his arms around his first officer and kissed his forehead before sinking back into their pillows, Spock’s lips curled up unabashedly in a serene, ecstatic smile at the idyllic feeling.

 _Sha Ka Ree_ , he thought, returning with his beloved to the shared world of their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the original Franz Joseph _Enterprise_ design concept of Deck 5 as a foundation here: in the schematics, a corridor runs along the outer circumference of the ring of senior officers’ quarters (in addition to the one inside that ring which their doors all open onto), and directly behind/to the fore of Kirk’s cabin (which “faces” rearward from its position near the bow of the saucer) is an “emergency battery room.” I haven’t done quite enough of my homework to really know how these batteries work, or what they’re actually intended for, but I like the idea even if I don’t have a fully-informed understanding of it, lol!
> 
> Sha Ka Ree is essentially the Vulcan name for the concept of paradise or Heaven, and is the mythical location which Spock’s half-brother Sybok is seeking in _Star Trek V_. From Memory Alpha: “Sha Ka Ree was a location in pagan Vulcan mythology from which all of creation was said to have originated, and man’s questions about life and existence could be answered. In our cultures, Sha Ka Ree was known by many other names: The Source, Heaven, the Human conception of Eden (or Paradise), the Klingon Qui’Tu, the Romulan Vorta Vor, and a name unpronounceable in the Andorian language. It was said to be located in the galactic core.” (Source: https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Sha_Ka_Ree)


End file.
